


Shadows in the Snow

by MagalaBee



Series: Yuri Rarepair Week 2021 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Suicidal Ideation, during the war really but still just gotta tag what i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagalaBee/pseuds/MagalaBee
Summary: The rains of central Fodlan had turned to snow. With the temperature dropping so drastically overnight, Yuri knew he had to check on the prince.Yuri Rarepair Week Day 2: Trust
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Yuri Rarepair Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122386
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Shadows in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another entry for Yuri rarepair week! This time its DimiYuri, for the prompt "Trust."

The rains of central Fodlan had turned to snow. It was rotten, frigid weather and left the remains of the monastery covered in various layers of downy white and melting slush. Grey and white… it was a bleak expanse and a far cry from the place he had once known.

Yuri let out a sigh, watching his breath form a tiny cloud then dissipate a moment later.

“Abyss is better than this,” he muttered to himself. At least Abyss had fireplaces and people in it. The place was a hellhole, but it had a community to it. War was ravaging the continent, but it had not yet touched Abyss.

Yuri shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked up the familiar path, leaving the crunch of snow underfoot in his wake. With the temperature dropping so drastically overnight, he knew he had to check on the prince. Dimitri didn’t have the wherewithal to take care of himself anymore, Yuri wanted to make sure he hadn’t frozen to death.

He climbed the steps of the cathedral’s bell tower, calling ahead-- “You up here, Charming?”

There was no answer, but there never was. Dimitri’s psyche had broken after his supposed execution. Whatever had happened to him in Fhirdiad, it had been devastating. One didn’t come out of a battle with one eye, a dead friend, and a death certificate unchanged.

Reaching the top, Yuri saw a mass of worn, fading blue fabric and black armor. Dimitri was here, at least, he hadn’t wandered off in the snow storm.

“Now to see if you’re still with us,” Yuri mumbled, crossing the room. It was terribly cold in here, but at least the roof was keeping the snow off his back. As he approached, Yuri was careful to step slowly and as quietly as he could. He had announced himself, but since Dimitri had taken up lurking in the monastery’s remains, he had gotten very aggressive and very defensive at the same time.

“You remember me, right?” Yuri spoke calmly. He was within arm’s reach now, and tried to get a look at the prince. “I brought some food, its still warm. I think you need it--”

Dimitri shifted, his shoulders looked tense and his body was clearly on edge. He turned, one empty, blue eye looking at Yuri. He didn’t react, he didn’t speak, but he looked tired and cold.

“Your skin’s going grey,” Yuri observed, unslinging his small pack of supplies that he’d brought. “You need to eat something.”

Dimitri’s lips were chapped and split and he muttered, “M… other?”

“Is that who you see today?”

“It’s cold, mother, you shouldn’t be out here--”

Yuri’s heart clenched. He was a hardened criminal, but there was something so tragic about Dimitri’s fall from grace. A handsome, skillful, earnest prince had become a haunted shadow, always chasing after the ghosts of those who loved him. Hearing how Dimitri talked to his hallucinations had slowly chipped away at Yuri’s cold countenance and quietly broken his heart.

“It’s alright,” Yuri murmured, stepping closer. He couldn’t always get this close to Dimitri, but more and more lately, the prince was beginning to trust his voice. “I’m here to take care of you.”

When Yuri touched Dimitri’s arm, he flinched. Yuri retracted. Instead, he offered his hand, gesturing for Dimitri to present the wound that ailed him. He hesitated, but complied, letting Yuri grasp his wrist and examine his arm.

“A nasty gash, but not too deep. You’ll survive this,” Yuri said under his breath, already summoning a healing spell to the cut.

“...I wish I wouldn’t.”

Violet eyes flickered with alarm to Dimitri. “Pardon?”

“I wish I could go with you… I’m so tired of living.”

Yuri inhaled deeply and focused on the wound. One thing at a time. Once the injury was closed, he came even closer to Dimitri and dared to place his hand on Dimitri’s cheek-- the gentle kind of affection they both seemed to have lacked in their adolescence.

“You can’t go with the ghosts, not yet,” he said softly. Dimitri looked at him blankly, but he knew there was a tiny part of his consciousness that would remember. “I’m sorry. But you can’t go yet.”

“...I understand.”

Yuri wasn’t sure he did, but he could hope. Giving the prince a small pat, he pulled back and pulled out a large hunk of bread and a skein of water. “Alright… its time for food. Sit, I’ve brought bread and stew.”

Dimitri did as Yuri asked and settled on the aging floorboards. Yuri sat as well and began laying out the spread of rustic food and water between them. It reminded him of tea time at the Academy, back in its prime. Two people just enjoying their meal and talking.

This was a far cry from it, but as Dimitri drank the water and tore into the bread like a starving wolf, Yuri felt a little bit more at ease.

“Someday you’ll come back,” he muttered. “I’m sure of it.”


End file.
